Steve
by BentheWraith
Summary: Slight AU, Steve didn't die that day from the poison. He remained in captivity all the way past Allies when suddenly a deal is struck between him and the Tau'ri.


_**Steve**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, therefore, you cannot prove that I think I own Stargate. Though I would like to own Stargate, I don't.

Warnings: Elements of criminal abuse, I mention Stockholme Syndrome, and various means of psychological warfare (all implied of course). There is also some brief mention of Slash, though the story is not a slash fic, merely Steve is portrayed in his relationship with Sheppard as having sexual and romantic feelings towards him.

_**The Proposition**_

I had not fed in weeks, and the hunger was killing me. I felt myself grow weaker, my regenerative capabilities had gotten to the point where I could barely keep going. I wanted to be healed, to survive this, but indeed, I would not. The Lantians would not let me die. They held out on the idea that they thought I would crack, and perhaps, they were right. The hunger was something I could not control, and they had the perfect bargaining chip. According to the man known as Lieutenant Sheppard, there was a criminal in Atlantis set to be executed. If I were to give information to the Tau'ri (as they call themselves), I would be given the right to feed on the scum. Food was food, no matter how violent it acted before.

I remember feeding on the man, and realized that I had been lied to. It was poisonous, and I felt myself even growing weaker than I was then. I remember collapsing and a doctor rushing in. I remember falling unconscious as something was injected into my veins (the doctor told his assistant to inject something called tretonin). So I guess that was what was injected into my veins. I remember waking up the next morning ill and in a bed in the cell that I had been locked in. I was still alive, and the tretonin had made me strong again, though it did nothing for the hunger. I remember hearing of a seige against Atlantis, and hoping to be freed by my fellow comrades, I waited. But those rescue forces never came. I remember Atlantis hearing the city hum as power returned to the city. I knew because I was attempting to escape the cell from which I was in. I had removed my hand from the bars to grab something on my clothes that I could use to pick at the lock, but when I returned, the powerful force field was restored.

I remember hearing blasts, but nothing rocked the city. The city's powerful shields had been risen again. One wonders where they got the ZPM to power the damn shield. That was one of the reasons the Wraith were too keen on the idea of seizing the city, was that access would be easily given to a force in order to determine the location of their planet known as Earth. Indeed though, we were unable to determine, and after hearing the chimes as the rest of the Wraith were cleared out, and Bob as Sheppard had called him had been shot to death. Bob was stronger than me, at least mentally. I had cracked, although I was trying to escape, the thought wasn't really that important to me. I was mainly focused on escaping for the time being, but what would I do? That was the question, probably resume my life of feeding on innocent humans, but with John not on Atlantis, that'd be kind of difficult wouldn't it. There was a vendetta, but at this point, he wasn't really sure he wanted to kill John, or do something else to him. It was really bad when you identified yourself to the nearest Wraith queen as Steve.

But hah, what does matter anymore? Here I am, left to my guards once again, and left to my dear friend Sheppard, who I just don't have the heart to hate anymore. I remember the human, Teyla, as she was called, entering the room. She had only looked at me, and smiled. It's funny, because I could not help but just stare. A pure, genuine, nice smile, with the genuine emotions to accompany it. Make that two people to add to the Do Not Wraith list. Both Sheppard and the woman were too interesting to feed on. I wonder though, am I the menagerie, or are they?

Truth be told, he was the go to guy for people to talk about their problems. Dr Heightmeyer, as she is called, even came to him and called him the "Doctor Phil of the Wraith". The guards laughed in jest, and he didn't know who Dr Phil was. So it was quite a surprise when the next morning, (yes, he had even resigned himself to sleeping to pass the time) he found a device of some sort that had a viewscreen detailing an exact image of a man talking with a woman. In the accompanying audio, the man had referred to himself, and was even introduced as, Dr. Phil. That added a third name to the list of people not to Wraith. And like the other two, both were incredibly attractive. When briefly mentioning his attraction to the guards, the guards suggested a menage-a-toi, otherwise known as a marriage of three. One of the french guards commented that he'd like a menage-a-quatre, purely in jest, and realizing that it was probably a higher number, appeared to Steve more.

He was fascinated by these creatures, and has learned more about them in his time on Atlantis than through all 10,000+ years of his life. Granted most of that time was devoted solely and entirely to sleeping during that period of time, but hey, what could be more important. Apparently these Tau'ri like to sleep, they do it on the job. He wondered what the consequences of being caught sleeping on the job would be on a hive ship. An image popped into his mind, and he instantly decided it too gross to consider.

As the days past he remembered Sheppard coming in, looking quite smug at himself. He had to ask.

"So, Sheppard, what has become of the infamous Colonel Sheppard. There were rumors that you had met an untimely death at the hands of the Wraith," Steve had laced with eagerness (if not a little remorse, but he knew Sheppard did not see the seriousness of the comment). "Though I am glad to see you alive, it gives me company, mind you. Very unintelligent company but company nonetheless," Steve added hoping to rile the commander up as is often done in these mind games, but something told the 10,000 year old creature that perhaps this wasn't one of those times. "So, what did happen?"

"Let's see, I was captured by the Wraith, that's been established by pretty much everyone here. I was then interrogated by the Wraith queen, who apparently detected some sort of iratus pheromone that was left in my genetic structure that was unfortunately overlooked (Steve made to file that in a mental cabinet of important information he was able to gather, and returned his attention to Sheppard), who decided that during interrogation to produce sexually explicit images in my head of things that well...(Steve suddenly got overcome by a sense of possessiveness, but disregarded it), then managed to worm myself out of the whole thing by claiming to be a wraith worshipper of the other hive, sent to collect intel on the other hive queen (Steve made to edit Sheppard out of the idiot category and into the military genious-if-not-a-bit-insane category), and then was able to escape, and shot at the other hive with one of the hive darts, causing the two hive ships to open fire on each other (Again, Steve edited Sheppard out of his current category into military ingenious category). But yeah, the main issue was, she didn't even tell me her name!" Sheppard just frowned and made a noise, and Steve let out a long laugh.

"So, Sheppard, you're the only one to claim that you've been mindfrakked by an alien queen," jested one of the guards watching Steve and Sheppard. "Next thing you know, alien babies will begin popping out of your stomach" the soldier decided to add after.

"Hey, hey...she was...she was good," Sheppard replied before immediately returning to look at the guards with a face that practically screamed, "I cannot believe I just said that". Steve decided to tolerate Sheppard's antics, though with the natural wraith bisexuality, and the urge to take his mate for himself and share him with no one, that was sort of difficult, particularly when there was a forcefield. So he sighed and decided to return to annoying Sheppard in the hopes of getting a few morsels of food, which would most likely be unanswered, and really, did he even trust Sheppard to find him another meal after the last time. Course, Sheppard had apologized to him every single day for two weeks after for what happened. He forgave Sheppard, mainly because he earned his place on his Do Not Wraith list after awhile.

Eventually, Sheppard was called away for duty. He visited a lot, when he wasn't off world after that day. It was rather nice of him to keep me company, it made the days pass so much quicker, and he found it pleasing that his friend would come and visit him while in the hell of hell. Eventually, he heard another hive enter orbit around Atlantis. They ironically didn't have any negative intentions towards Atlantis and wanted to have a conversation with the woman known as Dr. Weir. He was given a shot of tretonin, which did nothing to ease the hunger but make him able to fight it so he didn't end up getting shot, and was able to leave. The Wraith Queen looked at him, and asked to test the virus on him. Steve was borderline on panic at this point, he looked at Dr Weir and Sheppard for support and was relieved when both spoke in unison, "NO!". Steve's respect for the humans increased twenty fold and he added another name to his Do Not Wraith list. The Queen was practically livid, but another Wraith commander was brought down to test the virus instead. He got to return to his cell, very grateful to those around him for defending him.

He learned later that the Wraith commander turned human was fed upon, and he really at that point wanted to hurl. When the Tau'ri stated they were disgusted by the blatant act of cannibalism, and were merely doing this because they were blackmailed, it enraged him even further. Not at the Tau'ri, but at the situation. They hated it, and were just as powerless as he to stop it. He hated the situation. It was completely unfair to any of them. He resigned himself to sleeping for another few days, but apparently the Wraith queen made no demand for his release (mainly because he was looking out for his own ass, and perhaps the relationship Atlantis had with him). He never actually did meet the Wraith known as Michael, which was perhaps better, because had Michael at that point made any inentions to free him, he wouldn't believe a damn word of what he was saying and just wraith him as any good Wraith would. Though after knowing that, he wouldn't have fed on Michael.

A few days later he learned of the prank the Wraith queen pulled, and was quite surprised when he found that same Wraith queen come strolling into his domain. There were rumors of some sort of sexual encounter with this wraith queen and Sheppard. He asked, not really wanting to know the answer, and was easily ignored. The Wraith Queen made to lay on the bed before being told by the guards that that was Bob's bed, and that she'd have to sleep on the floor. The look of indignity was very plainly evident on her face, and made the entire situation much more amusing.

So, it was finally a few days later that a man named Colonel Emerson came to him with a proposition. Tau'ri scientists back on Earth have developed a way of reactivating a Wraith's digestive system. In return for his aid in helping plan and coordinate Tau'ri and Jaffa forces against the war, he'd be given the drug. Thinking it amusing, he told the colonel to go ahead, thinking it wouldn't work. Three hours later, and he was begging for pepto and demanding that he be given the position. Sheppard came with the pepto and Emerson along with him; and upon release to the wonderful new world of dairy, donuts, chicken, and veggies, smirked at the Wraith Queen as he left. The Queen looked indignant as hell.

She later tried to make the same deal to be immediately denied, saying the position had already been filled. She screamed in a primal fury that sent shivers down the soldiers' spines. A few minutes later, the effect ended, and she once again went to playing useless mind games with the humans. He got a ride to Earth, and she got left here in hell.

"Ha, ha!" were the last words said via means of telepathy towards the Wicked Witch of the West as he boarded the Daedalus to Earth (and he couldn't help but shiver in excitement).


End file.
